


The Werewolves of Oz

by fojee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Alphas were very, very rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolves of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> A Teen Wolf fic with no Stiles? Unfortunately, yes. It's more in BtVS than anything. It's barely a crossover. Crackfic. Tenses all over the place. Unbeta'ed as usual.

"Forget about this McCall kid, Deucalion," Ennis said. "I heard rumors about another guy. He managed to turn someone when he was six years old."

Deucalion's eyes widened behind his badass shades. "A True Alpha? His name. Tell me his name!"

"Jordy Osbourne."

\---

What was Jordy thinking of that day anyway? He was six, playing with his cousin Danny.

_Danny's the best. I want to play with Danny. All. The. Time._ And he bites down.

Daniel Osbourne wonders about his baby cousin's suddenly-red eyes. And why the bite on his finger had healed overnight.

\---

And now? Jordy had left Sunnydale with his parents long before the mass exodus that preceded its collapse. It was simple. Willow had called them.

Jordy didn't like Willow. He was eight when she broke his beta's heart, and that night, before cousin Danny left town for good, he called Jordy. "Don't come near Willow, okay?" 

"I didn't the last time," Jordy answered. "Why?"

"She's with someone else, and I lost control," Danny admitted softly.

"I wouldn't lose control!" Jordy was indignant. Danny's Tibetan techniques were cool, but he had already mastered his wolf a long time ago. 

"I know you wouldn't." Danny said simply. "But you're a good Alpha. You might feel like you had to punish her."

"I _should_ punish her," Jordy said petulantly.

"She has a right to fall in love with someone else, Jordy."

"She's your mate!"

Danny took a deep breath. "Guess that's one cliche we can mark off the books. Maybe I'll find my mate out there."

"So you're leaving again? You just got here." Jordy considered and discarded the idea of a tantrum. He knew Danny wouldn't buy it.

Danny tells Jordy about the Initiative of course. But he's not too worried. Jordy's an eight-year old Alpha. He's innocuous enough to be overlooked, and in control enough not to lose his shit somewhere public. But it means no more full moon runs for a while. And it's a threat in their territory.

Sunnydale is, technically, the Slayer's hunting ground. But Jordy still considers it his territory. They meet sometimes on full moon patrols. He always shifts back to reassure her that he wasn't running around biting people. And they chat sometimes. It may seem weak to any other Alpha, conceding ground like that. But Jordy wasn't stupid. 

Okay. Mostly, it's because he has this secret little crush on Buffy Summers. She would have been a great mate.

So he didn't interfere with the Initiative. Not even to get revenge for what they did to Danny. He was there when they shut it down, though. And years after, he made sure nobody lived down there. The demons didn't like the smell anyway. Human and demon blood mixed with machines and guns and fifty shades of terror. That last smell made his human side cringe, but his wolf breathed it in with satisfaction. 

\---

So Willow had called them and they had left Sunnydale. Jordy was eleven years old. His parents had the hardest time of it, because they would drive to some town, and Jordy would sniff out the Alpha there and they would laugh at him, and he would carefully assess if it was worth breaking their neck, but in the end, he would leave. There aren't much territories these days not covered by a pack. 

It made Jordy long for a pack of his own. Maybe if he found an empty territory, Danny could come back. His parents had said he could turn other people once he's of age. So that's only seven years to go.

"Maybe we should go to Cleveland," Jordy said. "I sort of miss having a hellmouth nearby."

\---

Deucalion was walking out in Cleveland one night, thinking of how a True Alpha's power would taste like, when he ran into a group of young girls giggling together. They exuded such power that something within him broke, and he turned tail and ran. Kali and the others never did figure out what happened to him.

At the local high school, Aiden fell in love with a beautiful girl who was strangely strong and walked like a predator. She would make a great mate. 

Ethan, though. He bumped into Jordy Osbourne in the supermarket. Jordy turned to him with glowing, red eyes, and Ethan stepped back. "An Alpha pack. That's... interesting." 

Ethan gulped.

Jordy was the head of the pack in less than a month. 

Kali was the last to bare her neck to him. But she got along very well with the Slayers. 

And the best part? Danny was done traveling. He had brought home a girl from Tibet named Jinan as his mate, and there was a big wedding, and Jordy smiled at Willow with extra sharp teeth at the reception. And now Jinan was pregnant. His pack was growing. And the hellmouth was a great territory. This Alpha thing was easy-peasy. 

So why was this Derek Hale guy writing to him for advice?

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, for me, is what Jordy and Oz's parents calls their little pack of two as a joke. Because speaking as someone whose nickname is derived from my last name, I'm pretty sure Oz's family doesn't call him Oz. Jinan is from "Oz: Into the Wild" by Christopher Golden, which I read ages ago and have forgotten most details.


End file.
